The next Senshi
by Mitsukai no Yoru
Summary: Essence never ment to hurt her parents and friends, but she loved Angelus. Now with a baby on the way the neonegavers is just as interested in her baby as she is. What can she do now?


The Next Sailor, Sailor Europia  
  
  
"Oh Mamoru isn't this the most beautiful night," Said Usagi, while they were walking in the park on there date. "Look how full the moon is I could almost see our past there," she said wistfully.  
"Oh Usagi I know you love to think about the past but lets not think about it now it will jinx the night," said Momaru.  
"Oh Momaru nothing could ruin tonight," and they kissed in the moonlight. All of a sudden they were interrupted by a scream. "Momaru what was that?"  
"I don't know but you had better transform" Said Momaru.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" And Usagi started to transform. Then they saw it a strange creatcher chasing a girl with incredibly long brown braids."Leave her alone you Creep! I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice And In the name of the moon I will Punish you"   
"Ha Ha you silly little sailor brat my quarrel is not with you it is with this time traveler now get lost before you get hurt" said the evil creatchur  
"I gave you a fair worrying SPIRAL MOON HEART ATTACK" sailor moon attacked the it fell back but then the evil monster just laughed.  
"You think that pathetic attack is going to work on me?" Said the monster  
"Burning Mandala!"  
"Love Me Chain!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Sparkiling Wide Pressure!"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
"Scouts your here" said sailor moon  
"Your attacks will do nothing against me it is hopeless give up you pathetic creatures I said that all I wanted was the time traveler if you leave now none of you will be hurt"  
"No way will I leave this defenseless girl with you" Said sailor moon "Tuxedo Mask get her out of here"  
"You've got it sailor moon" said tuxedo mask "come with me" he said to the scared girl.  
"Who, Who are you?" she managed to mumble but then burst into tears and with that tuxedo mask picked her up and ran from the battle.  
"Bring her back now or I will blast you all!" screamed the monster.  
"Scouts we have to attack together or we can't beat her" Said Sailor Moon. "SPIRAL MOON HEART ATTACK"  
"Burning Mandala!"  
"Love Me Chain!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Sparkiling Wide Pressure!"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
"Ahhhhh you defeated me I can't believe it" screeched the monster as she vanished.  
"We did it!" all the scouts said at the same time.  
10 minutes later all the scouts were gathered in Darean's Flat with the strange girl she had long brown braids and was wearing a short white skirt. She seamed to have calmed down a lot now.  
"Now you know who we all are so I hope we can trust you." said Rai.  
"Rae be nice can't you see she is scared? Sorry she is always like that" said Minako.  
"Now do you think you could tell us who you are now?" Said Momaru.  
"I'm, I'm sorry but I can't" she said sounding truly sad.  
"But why can't you tell us?" said Ami.  
"Because I can't remember myself" she started to cry "the last thing I remember is waking up on the sidewalk and then that thing chasing me" with that she broke down in tears but Mokoto was right by her side.  
"Its okay its okay don't worry" soothed Mokoto and then the girl just passed out "Momaru she has fainted I think we should let her sleep"  
"Yah she can have my bed give her to me and I'll carrie her there" said Momaru.  
"No that is okay Momaru I'll take her she's really quite light" said Mokoto as she stood up with the girl in her arms and she and Momaru took her to the bed room and put her in the bed.  
"Maybe you girls should stay tonight she might be afraid if she wakes up and finds only me here" Momaru said.  
"Maybe that would be best I'm in how about you guys?" Asked Mokoto and everyone agreed. About an hour later screams shook the flat. The girl had awaken. Everyone was in the bedroom within seconds but Mokoto was there first.  
"What's wrong?" Mokoto asked   
"I can remember some things my name is Essence and I remember I left something were I woke up I can't remember what but I know I must find it I must go for it. Now!" She said and jumped up. She started to run out of the room but everyone tried to stop her she pushed passed everyone but Darean. She was a lot stronger that she looked. "Let me go I must go and get it let me go!"  
"Hold on we will go together just calm down Essence calm down" said Momaru.  
"I am sorry but I just know if I find those things I will know who I am I just have to remember" said the distraught Essence.  
"It's Okay now were did you wake up?" asked Ami.  
"Just outside the park were you found me" Replied Essence "Please can we go now?"  
"Yes of course we can go come on guys she can show us from the park" Said Usagi. They left and went back to the park were Luna and Artimis jumped out from a bush.  
"Usagi were have you been I was worried" said Luna.  
"Oh Luna you are such a worry wart you know that Minako Usagi and the other girls don't need us every time they do anything." Said Artimis, It was odd that Essence didn't seem to be afraid at the sight of two talking cats but she seemed not shaken about it.  
"Over here its just over here I know it is" Said Essence  
"Usagi I think I should tell you something" Said Chibi-usa, "do you really think she is a time traveler like me? The monster said she was."  
"Chibi-usa I don't know maybe we will just have to wait until she gets her memory back." said Usagi.  
"Here it is this is where I fell I will know what I am looking for when I see it" Essence said hopefully "here they are this is what I was looking for" she held up a key at the end of a long gold chain and a Henshin pen.  
"What she is a Sailor Scout!" said surprised Serena  
"And she is a time traveler too" Rini said holding up her time key.   
"Essence can I please see your transforming stick" Said Luna  
"Sure" said Essence showing her the stick.  
"Goodness this is the sign of Europia!" exclaimed Luna.  
"What does that mean?" asked Minako.  
"Europia is one of Jupiter's moons this makes Essence Mokoto's Future Daughter!" Said Artimis. Lita looked at Essence with a shocked expression.  
"You mean I have a daughter the future?" said shocked Lita.  
"Yes it does I am not the only future daughter daughter you know" said Chibi-usa "I thought she looked familiar but she comes from further in the future that me though"   
"Wow" said Mokoto "my Daughter" she hugged Essence.  
"Well I am afraid that I will have to cut your little reunion short" Said a voice from above. "I am going to have to take her with me back into the future" and a Negaverse monster Appeared.  
"All of you Transform!" Shouted Luna.  
"Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"  
"Mercury Star Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Star Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Star Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"  
"Europia Crysal Power Make Up!"After the last transformation everyone was so surprised that nobody attacked except Europia "Europia's Wind Blade!" She Spun so fast her braids swung out and a wind begain to build up then a round disk apeared above her spining blades she Held out her hand forward and the disk hurled itself at the NegaCreature.  
"Wow what a strong attack!" Said Chibi-usai. All of a sudden Europia untransformed and fainted then and there.   
"Essence!" cried all the scouts together. Half on hour later all the team was gathered in Momaru's living room again.  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" Mokoto asked very worried.   
"I am sure she is fine Mokoto her memory must be coming back she remember what to do about the monster, all those memories must have been to much for her, poor girl." said Artimis  
"I wish she would hurry up and wake up I want to ask her about Pluto yawn it she is a time traveler she must know Pluto" said the very tired Chibi-usa,   
"Come on Chibi-usa you can talk to her tomorrow morning its way past your bed time time on you and Usagi can have the spare room Minako, Makoto, Rai, Ami, you can have the living room and I will take the study anybody have problums with that?"   
"No it all sounds fine" Said Minako, and they all went to bed. Unknown to them a few hours later Essence woke up. She slowly made her way out of the room and into the study were she found Serena's bag. She removed the discuses pen.  
"DISGUISE POWER!Turn me into a pediatric nurse!" And hides the pen in her purse. She goes to leave but is stopped by Momaru.  
"What are you doing Essence why are you stealing Serena's Pen" He said angrily.  
"I remember why I am here the, future Neo Queen Serenity sent me to the past I will tell you the story but you must not try to stop me it must be done." Said Essence.  
"I won't stop you if Usagi sent you back there must be a good reason for you to be here"  
"Well" started Essence "I should tell you that I am going to have a baby but the babies father is from the Neo Negaverse,"  
"But Usagi destroyed the Negaverse" contradicted Momaru.  
"It has resurfaced in the future anyway Angelis is his father and I fell in love with him but he was sent to be with me by the neo negaverse because it was prophesized that our family would lead the neo negaverces to victory over the moon kingdome and when this came to light Neo Queen Serenity told me to go into the past and kill Angelis at the only time he can be killed when he is an infant I must kill him before he can be taken to the neo negaverse the only other way for this horrible prophecy to be kept contained is if I kill myself and my baby in the past before it can be stopped so as you can see I have no choice now let me pass" Said Essence. Momaru stepped aside.  
"I am sorry about what you have to to Essence" Momaru said sympathetically  
"So am I" said Essence "but could you tell my mother something for me?"   
"Of course" said Momaru  
"When this whole thing started she, and all the other scouts are very disappointed in me I said something to her and everyone else at a ball I didn't mean" as she said this tears rolled down her face, "I am so sorry to all of you especially my mother I just left I only talked to Pluto so she could bring me here and now because of all of this she may never see me again I am so sorry everyone that so they don't hate me in the future" and she ran out of the house. At the hospital she walked into the hospital nobody thought she was out of place she walked right into the nursery and nobody stopped her. When she found Angelis's cradle she picked him up and looked into his eyes he was a beautiful baby. "Oh I can't do this I still love you Angelis no matter what. It is unconditional love." she carefully placed him back in the cradle and walked out of the hospital with no less trouble than she had getting in. She walked around Tokyo for about an hour until she found herself near a bridge. In her small purse she took out a small vile and transformed onto her princess form. "For the Moon Kingdome" she said crying and she drank the poison contained in the vile.  
"No! Essence! No!" and out of no wear Angelis appear just in time to catch Essence as she collapsed. "Please No Essence tell me you didn't" he said picking up the empty vial "Why didn't you just kill me Essence? Why?" he said.  
"Oh Angelis I couldn't" Essence said weakly her strength was falling the poison was taking effect "I love you so much I couldn't do it, its better this way this way, our family can never lead the negaverse to power cough,cough"  
"Essence Essence What have you done" Cried Sailor Jupiter as she came upon the sean of her dieing daughter. "I could never hate you Essence no matter what I promise you that in the future I couldn't hate you none of us could"  
"Please don't die Essence!" Cried all the other scouts.  
"Oh Essence I never should have let you go this is all my fault" said Momaru.  
"No its not Momaru" Essence said in a failing voice "Its nobody's fault you have to be strong all of you, you all know this is the right thing to do but Sailor Moon there is something you can do for me."  
"Anything Essence anything" Serena said crying.  
"Please use your crystal to heal Angelis it is my last wish," her voice grew fainter and fainter with each word "Good bye Angelis I love you so much" and she was gone.  
"No Essence No don't leave me please" and then for the first time in his life Angelis Cried a single silver tear. For he had finally loved something only to have lost it. As the tear fell on Essences Lifeless body it began to glow her body slowly rose up and and glowed entirely slowly she was lowered again and she took a breath.  
"What happened I'm I'm alive" Suddenly the spirit of Queen Serenity appeared.  
"Scouts have hope The tear Angelis shed proved him not to have a black heart that he is capable of love Serena the Crystal can Heal him know." and with this the spirit disappeared.  
"Yes mother of course," and she held up her broche "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION" and Angelis still holding on to Essence was engulfed in the silver light and when the emerged her was healed along with their unborn child.  
"Thank you Sailor Moon We can finally go home in peace, Thank you all and I hope that in the future you all don't hate me as you promised hear I hope I shall be able to visit soon" Essence said with renewed strength.  
"Yes thank you Sailor Scouts without you I would have lost everything I hope that you will forgive me for all the evil I have done under the influence of the Neo Negaverce" said Angelis.  
"CRYSTAL KEY TAKE US HOME!" and Essence and Angelis started to float toward the portal "Good bye Mother, Aunty Serenity, Uncle Endymion, Aunty Ami, Aunty Minako Aunty Rai, Chibi-usa, Good bye all of you I love you" Essence said   
"Goodbye Essence Goodbye Angelis" Cried everyone in unison. "We will see you soon"  
  
The End Part 2 to follow. 


End file.
